Talk:Luigi VS Tails/@comment-24.113.159.197-20150323024954/@comment-25430354-20150817014511
Considering the amount of abilities Rosalina has, (even you claiming that she might've been the one to reset the universe to begin with), why is it that much of a stretch to say that she didn't save Mario/Luigi? We didn't see Mario or Luigi get hit by the explosion, so neither of us can really say what happened to Mario in that explosion. The sun Mario was close to was described as a sun, not the same one in our universe, and just like the planets and galaxies, not the same properties, it practically looked like a lava level in Bowser's castle. Plus if we're describing locations, and black holes that destroy worlds like the void, the black hole that team Sonic and team Babylon fought in Zero Gravity that was about to consume everything doesn't go far from that description. I only brought up Dream Luigi because he thinks Dream Luigi and his clone attacks should be used in the fight despite that clearly being in the dream. That aside, it clearly doesn't have the same physics, even if Mario jumps the same height, the real Luigi can manipulate time and gravity for his dreamself, adding to the fact that his dreamself is drastically different with all his clones, transformations, and other alterations. Mario might be able to be argued for in this world, but Luigi cannot. The castle feat contradicts itself because it was clearly much larger when Mario/Luigi went in and then only a few stories when the came out, with Mario and Luigi's sprite size not even changing. Outdated animation or not there's still a contradiction. Even then, Tails has survived being the boxing glove of a guy who can punch down large buildings, metallic objects, and ignite hydrogen with his fists, you underestimate his durability. Whining about the animation will get you nowhere. In Death Battle animations all you need to do is land the killing blow to win, which Tails did because they thought he was superior in a number of areas. Ok, now THAT'S bullshit. So Tails gets his fear weakness used against him while Luigi doesn't? Luigi's shown fear much more times than Tails has. And all your fights where Luigi wasn't impacted by his fear also apply to the fact that Tails' lightning phobia has ALSO never made him lose a fight. Hell, he has no problem flying high through a thunderstorm in the opening of Rush Adventure (hell Sonic was more concerned than he was), there's no guarantee that he would show his lightning weakness aside from your vision of the fight. Luigi's also been duped a number of times and hesitates more to go into a fight than Mario in the RPG games. Oh and to answer "so tell me ONE battle where he lost due to this" the opening of Luigi's Mansion. He would've lost to that ghost if E. Gadd hadn't been there and saved him. If I were a dick I'd include Subspace Emissary, but I'll explain why Smash Bros shouldn't be considered in this debate. Yeah, Smash Bros Stats are NEVER going to work. Wanna know why? Because in Smash Bros, a Yoga trainer can take on god-busting Shulk (who a good chunk of people compare his power to freakin Superman), and simple swordsman Marth can suddenly go toe to toe with planet busting FTL Kirby. The characters are balanced to fight each other because the story is essentially a kid playing with his toys. It's just a fighting game featuring Nintendo characters with movesets reminiscent of their worlds, and is not canon to any of their universes or match the stats from any of their respective games, if it Shulk, Kirby, and Meta Knight would wipe out over 80% of the cast in a second. Only thing that could be used is special moves that lack feats. Much of the Mario feats arguing for strength and durability can be head scratching, so don't act like it's a guarantee those are where the biggest gaps lie. Nintendo's also never given the weight or properties of regular bob ombs. So the guy has no possible chance of accurately predicting his weight just from measuring his pixels. "Only in gadgets?" Shall we ignore the multiple times Tails conducted plans to stop Eggman's machines or plans, inform Sonic on how to defeat enemies, and has flat out been in the field and taken on massive robots and monsters? That's really not the brightest thing to say that Tails ONLY uses his smarts for gadgets. If he had no battle strategy, then he and Sonic wouldn't have gotten by in a number of situations. Academic knowledge can also lead into fights thanks to both his inventions and knowing how to deal with a number of robots and monsters (adding to the fact he has a machine that can literally scan for enemy weaknesses). Luigi may have more combat experience than Tails but that doesn't make him automatically smarter in the field. Tails knows a number of martial arts taught to him by Sonic and Knuckles (Oh, and Plumb Fu is only the most dangerous martial arts IN THE MARIO UNIVERSE. Not to mention, that's from the Mario cartoon. You sure you wanna open up access to multiple Sonic media including the comics and OVA? Or would that make you realize that Tails has more advantages than you realize such as flight giving him more space, which he still has the speed advantage in and doesn't need a power up for, distance game, littering the battlefield with bombs faster than Luigi can take care of them, and machines better suited for protecting and healing?)